


Vodka and Tears

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Shiro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Tumblr Prompt, this is the third fic i've written today skdjhgdkjghls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Shiro finds an upset Matt trying to break into the vodka at 6am. Cuddles ensue, obviously.





	Vodka and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt!!! this got more angsty than i thought it would be,,,,, i'm sorry

At six o'clock in the morning, Shiro is woken up by a crash and an empty side of the bed. It doesn't take him long to figure they two things must be related. Matt is a trouble maker, but what could ever make him get out of bed this early? Matt hates the morning, both of them do, so its rare they ever leave bed before eight. Shiro bites his lip, worried. 

Pulling himself slowly out of the warm bed, he pulls on a t-shirt and stands up. Picking up his mechanical arm from the bedside table next to him, he pulls it on quickly, clicking it into place before yawning. He rubs his eyes, blinking the sleep away and hobbling over to the door. It's closed, another strange thing, since they usually always keep it open. Shiro opens it, walking out and down the hallway to the dark kitchen. He stops when he sees inside the kitchen, Matt holding an unopened bottle of vodka and struggling with the cork. 

"Matt." Shiro looks at his boyfriend, rubbing his temples. He's so tired, god just let him go back to bed. It's way to early for this. On the other side of the counter, Matt glares. "Put down the bottle, Matt." 

"You're not the boss of me, Shiro." Matt doesn't let go of the bottle, only holds it tighter. The two stare each other down from opposite ends of the counter, neither of them making a move. Shiro wonders if he can just leave and go back to bed. Of he knows he can't, he's not going to sit by and let his boyfriend become an alcoholic. 

"No, I'm not. But I am your boyfriend, and it's my job to care about your health." He steps closer to the left side of the counter, and Matt steps to the right. Shiro sighs, staring Matt down with his best disappointed look. _"It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka."_

"Fuck off." Matt glares, but it's wobbly, his eyes have bags and his fingers are trembling. Shiro sucks in a breath, frowning. What could cause Matt to want to drink straight vodka this early? He needs to find out. So he drops his defensive stance, standing up straight and looking Matt in the eye. 

"What's wrong, Matt?" Shiro's question seems to take Matt by surprise, and Shiro uses the moment of shock to dodge around the kitchen counter and grab the bottle from his hands. He pulls it away from Matt, putting it back away into the cupboard and turning to face Matt. 

"Go away." Matt's voice is weak, and he refuses to meet Shiro's eye. Shiro sighs, picking up Matt in a bridal style carry and moving to bring him back to their bedroom. When they get there Shiro plops Matt down on the bed, wraps him up in a blanket and kisses his forehead gently. 

"You are going to relax, and then you're going to tell me what's wrong." Matt doesn't say anything, just nods and slumps against Shiro's chest. Shiro holds him, wrapping his strong arms around Matt's shoulders and pulling him in closer. He slowly rubs Matt's back, humming to him. It's soothing, and Matt's breathing slows to a normal speed again soon. 

"I had a nightmare." Shiro tenses, Matt's voice startling him. He makes sure not to stop rubbing Matt's back, the soothing motion coaxing him to continue. He's pretty sure he sees a tear slide down Matt's cheek, but Shiro doesn't comment on it. "It was about being in space again."

"Oh, Matt." Shiro sucks in a breath, remembering their time in space, being captured and almost killed by the Galran Empire. It was horrible, for both of them, a very bad time. He hates thinking about it, and he gets why Matt was so worked up. They're back on earth now, safe and together again, but the recurring nightmares won't ever go away. Shiro gets them, more often than Matt, but they both suffer from the haunting memories. Frowning, Shiro looks back down at the man in his arms. Matt looks fragile, his already small frame curled in on himself. Biting his lip Shiro hugs him tighter, as tight as he can without hurting him. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I know you don't like thinking about it. Didn't want to bother you." Matt hides his face in Shiro's chest, grabbing at the material of his shirt. Shiro shushes him, kissing his forehead gently, stroking his cheek slowly. 

"Matt, you can talk to me about anything. I love you, you know. I don't care what kind of nightmare you have, I'll be here to help you." Shiro pulls Matt away from him a little bit, meeting his eyes to make sure Matt knows he's being serious. Matt nods, and Shiro leans down to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Thanks, Shiro. I love you too." Matt smiles, snuggling up against Shiro and burrowing his face in Shiro's neck. "You're always here for me." 

"You're here for me too." Shiro hugs Matt tighter, frowning when he hears Matt scoff.

"Sure I do." Matt rolls his eyes, not that Shiro can see him do it. Shiro lightly pokes Matt's side, frowning. 

"You do. Remember when I first came out to you as ace? You made me feel a lot better about myself that night. No one had done that before." He continues on, ignoring whatever Matt was going to say, and talking over him. "You also helped me with my arm, working with Pidge to upgrade it and make it fit better. I owe you for that. And the time when I-"

"Okay Shiro, I get it!" Matt presses his hand over Shiro's mouth, giggling a bit. Shiro licks his hand, and Matt shrieks. "Oh my god, you're so gross!"

"You have a sibling, you should be used to it!" Shiro laughs, tackling Matt to the bed. They land in a heap, a giggling mess of limbs both mechanical and flesh. They laugh until they're breathless, looking at each other with fondness in their eyes. 

"Pidge doesn't do that, Shiro. You're just gross." 

Shiro pouts, a ridiculous look on a grown ass man such as himself. Matt frowns up at him, shifting on the bed to get into a more comfortable position. Shiro follows his movements, laying right next to him, not once dropping his pout. 

"Oh my god, Shiro, don't pout." Matt throws his head back and laughs, poking Shiro in the chest. He stops laughing to look back up at his boyfriend, blinking slowly and kissing Shiro's cheek softly. _"You're seriously like a man-child."_

"If I'm a man-child, then what are you?" Shiro frowns, poking Matt right back. Matt pretends to think about it, humming and giggling when Shiro ruffles his hair. 

"I'm a... child-man." Matt laughs, sticking his tongue out at Shiro's disbelieving expression, ruffling his white tuft of hair right back. 

"You're so weird, oh my god." Shiro laughs, rolling over so he's almost on top of Matt, pinning him to the bed. He attacks Matt's face with kisses, peppering them all over his nose, cheeks, forehead. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Shiro."


End file.
